Don't Cry
by cosmoticflower
Summary: I'm Lambo the crybaby. She's I-Pin my best friend. When I cry she's there for me. When I cry she smiles to me and tells me "Don't cry." LamPin. D18 is mentioned. ONESHOT.


Haha hiiii~ I have a LamPin ONESHOT ahihihihi.

_**This story was based from a picture. You can access the link of the photo in my profile. **© to the rightful owner of the image. Thank You._

_I'm starting to write fics from pictures, it's for inspiration? I guess? anyway. Sorry if it's sloppy._

**WARNING: **There might be an over use of the words: "Don't Cry" ; "Lambo" and "I-Pin" _just saying._

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira, not me. **_`k bye. _

* * *

><p>We were 5 when we first met. Every day after that, we played with each other until we reached our limits. At the end of the day we fall asleep on either Kyoko nee-san or Bianchi nee-san's arms. From then on she became my childhood friend.<p>

Back then, being the Lambo that I was, was a cry baby. Every time I get bullied by Gokudera Hayato, I cry. Every time I disgrace my family with my fail ways of assassinating Reborn, I cry. Even when I clumsily trip on my own, I cry. And then I would fire that infamous Ten Year Bazooka still crying five minutes into the future.

Amidst my contorted baby self, she was there. When I cry, she had always been there to wipe off my tears and say with that charming smile of hers, _"Don't Cry, Lambo-kun "_ she's I-Pin, my best friend in the whole wide world.

xxx

_**Normal POV**_

_Two kids ran around the underground headquarters of Vongola. The little girl who wore a popping short braid chased her cow friend, "Lambo! Lambo!" she called, a worried shout was what came out of her throat._

"_What I-Pin? I don't understand a thing you're saying!" The five year old Lambo laughed throwing something up in the air. He laughed happily then he looked back down on his hand, he saw a round object with a vertical metal attached to it. "H-Hey! I-Pin look! It's a pin!"_

"_No! Lambo-kun!" I-Pin, knowing that it was a grenade, immediately pulled him behind the inner wall for cover, she kept her arms around Lambo's head keeping her eyes closed as they waited for the explosion._

_BOOM! Lambo winced in her arms. He heard I-Pin sigh when she let go of him. "Lambo-kun!" she said with some other gibberish, Lambo didn't understand. I-Pin raised her finger at him still talking in her own language. All Lambo knew was that she was definitely mad at him. Tears formed at both corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry I-Pin!"_

_She gave him another sigh, she nodded, using her thumb, she wiped off Lambo's tears. "No cry. Lambo-kun, okay?" she said smiling at him._

xxx

_Two years have passed already, yet Lambo didn't seem to change at all, aside from maybe, his appearance. He's still the very cry baby he was. I-Pin, the same. Now, she kept her long hair in a low braid at seven. Today they played tag, of course if it was them; they'd bring their weapons with. They were kids, with ego. _

_I-Pin ran around, hopping on furniture giving them a light tap with each jump. She laughed running around Maman's home. _

"_No fair!" yelled Lambo, chasing her down the stairs. Accidentally, he stepped on his own foot, he toppled down, landing on the concrete floor. His toy gun flew out of his hand. Lambo pulled the Ten Year Bazooka from his hair, aiming to shoot it on himself again. Before he pulled the string that was tied on the gun's trigger, I-Pin's tiny hand touched his cheeks._

_She knelt down beside Lambo slowly taking the bazooka with her other hand. She giggled squeezing Lambo's cheeks then she wiped his tears again. "Lambo-chin, don't cry anymore," She smiled tilting her head to the side, "I-Pin's here." She said._

xxx

_Even at eleven they were still as thick as thieves. Lambo, finally starting to resemble his fifteen year old self as he wore a white polo with black splats like a cow. I-Pin, had her braid curled at the back of her ears, one on each side._

_Momentarily, I-Pin stayed in her room, waiting for her teacher. She reviewed her textbooks while waiting. "I-Pin!" a familiar voice called from the door. It was her best friend, Lambo._

_I-Pin turned to him with a smile on her face. "Lambo-kun…" she started_

"_I-Pin! Let's play!" _

_She shook her head slowly, "Later Lambo-kun, I have language lessons."_

"_But you're very fluent in Japanese already! Besides! Your teacher isn't here yet!"_

"_No, Lambo-kun. You don't understand. It's not just Japanese. If you don't leave now my teacher will -" I-Pin was cut when the door opened, came in was an old woman who looked very strict. Her glasses rested on her long nose, Lambo had the feeling that she was French. Just looking at her almost made him jizz in his pants._

"_I-Bin! You are playing again! Did not I tell you to study vhile vaiting for me!" the woman sneered. She turned to Lambo and glared at him. _

"_I'm sorry teacher. It won't happen again." I-Pin's expression suddenly changed. Lambo looked at her, obviously scared._

"_It veel never happen again. Get rid of zat… friend of yours…" I-Pin nodded, and as the woman turned her back, I-Pin patted Lambo's hand making him look at her. "It's okay Lambo-kun. Just wait for me, I'll be done soon. You play with Bianchi nee-san first." She gave him a weak smile._

"_I-Pin-chan…"_

"_Go now Lambo-kun. See you later." _

_He knew she was trying to smile for him._

_She knew that if she showed him that she was scared as well, he would worry. _

_He knew she wanted to cry._

_She knew he wanted to cry,_

_But for each other, they fought back their tears. It was like a game of who will endure the longest. _

_Lambo stayed outside, peeping through a small hole. He flinched every time he saw the teacher spank her thin stick on I-Pin's table. He watched as I-Pin made mistakes every time the woman threw her stick on the table, I-Pin would jump slightly every time it made that thin marking sound._

_He trembled outside the door as the old lady talked in another language. His eyes grew wide when he saw her walk her way to his station. He immediately closed his eyes, opened his mouth wide and then he leaned lazily on the door frame, Lambo pretended to be asleep._

_When the woman stepped out, she glared at Lambo for quite awhile, not making any sudden movements, he kept his act together. Then the teacher finally left with an annoyed grunt and something along the lines of "Filthy kids."_

_Lambo stuck out his tongue at the woman's back, when he heard a sob he quickly crawled to I-Pin's side. She knew of his presence and wiped her own tears, she looked at him with pink and slightly swollen eyes. "Lambo-kun, I thought you were with Bianchi-san…Why are you here?" _

_He looked at her sincerely. Water ebbed from the edge of his eyes. "I-I-Pin… you-you must've been so scared! It-it was my fault for not listening to I-Pin." He cried, tears started to leak out from his eyes._

_I-Pin rubbed the sting off her own eyes, she pulled a handkerchief from her right sleeve, she looked at Lambo with a smile. "You're such a cry baby Lambo. Don't cry anymore." She said wiping off his tears._

"_I'm not capable right now I-Pin-chan, but-but I promise, when we grow up. I'll protect you. Give me some more time and then I'll be the one to wipe off your tears. I promise. Four years from now I'll be the one to tell you not to cry anymore. I promise I-Pin-chan. I promise." Lambo ended with a sniffle._

_I-Pin smiled then she stuck her pinky out to him, "That's a promise?" _

_Lambo stared at her pinky he nodded then he held her finger with his left hand. I-Pin laughed threading her little finger with Lambo's._

xxx

From that point on, I was determined to change, I wasn't the Lambo people once knew. I knew, at that time, _I fell in love with my one and only childhood friend_. After some time, I officially became the Vongola's Tenth Lightning Guardian, and the "No-good-Lambo" from what the others would say.

My promise with I-Pin was never broken, anytime she needed a shoulder to lean on I was there for her, at fifteen I still had that teeny tiny bit of the habit of crying at times but never mind that. Because right now I-Pin's head is making my right shoulder numb... She sobbed and sniffed with all her heart, apparently, Dino, Cavallone's tenth boss announced that he and the one and only Cloud Guardian and I-Pin's lifetime crush, Hibari Kyouya are currently…well, together.

"I just can't believe he's a _homo_." I-Pin cried dramatically chaining her arms with my right.

I sighed adding my signature "Yare, yare." I patted her head "It's okay… You'll get over it."

She laughed then looked up at me grinning "I'm just kidding Lambo-chin, you know I'm strong."

"Ahaha, yeah, you're right. How is it that, no matter what I do I can't be stronger than you…"

"Naaaw. You are the Lightning Guardian after all and you're my bestest friend, nobody can beat you at that, I'm so lucky to have you!" she giggled tightening her grip on my arm… _"Is that what I'll ever be to you… I-Pin?" _I murmured staring at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at me again. "Did you say something Lambo?" I shook my head in response then I gave her a smile. "You too. The best of the best."

I-Pin smiled "I'm sure there are so many other guys I can find… Maybe this time,_ he won't look like Fon-sensei_." She laughed flushing pink.

I chuckled twirling her loose braid in my hand. "Hopefully."

"_**When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there."**_

_**Anonymous**_

_Fin~_


End file.
